Kaze no Umi: Unknown Soulmates
by RavenAkira
Summary: Haruka has fallen in love with the beautiful Senshi of the Sea's, who is oblivious to her friend's attentions, will the thought of the blonde and the unknown interest finally drive her to action? Revised!
1. Complications and Unbidden Jealousy

**_Authors Notes: _**_Well I've decided to revise this story and continue writing. I'm sorry for all you readers who wanted to see where this story was going to go, yet never had the chance to, due to my lack of updating. But then again, we all get caught up in our lives at some point and we fail to see what's important to us. Thank you for all your time and patience. _

* * *

Haruka sighed, trying to subtly look at her partner in combat. And after a while, shaking her head to clear her mind of the beautiful woman in her line of vision that constantly haunted her, but managing to always fail miserably in her attempts.

The two had known each other since Michiru had come to find the newly awakened Sailor Uranus, who at first was cold and callous, seemingly uncaring of the Sea Senshi's trials. She had fought tooth and nail, although it wasn't uncommon for the stubborn and aloof blonde, but the longer she denied her calling and the woman who inevitably brought it to her. The more and more enthralled she became by Neptune's iron resolve and, indescribable beauty.

Then came that fateful day at the garage, that day, she knew her duty could be denied no longer.

For once in her life, she was completely and utterly helpless.

But instead of helping her meet her fate, the aqua-haired girl endeavoured to shield her from it. Even if it meant an insufferable pain and an even greater hardship lay in her future.

That day, Haruka finally realised, Michiru wasn't there to drive her to her doom. Wasn't there to shackle her with the burden of the responsibility of her duty or to relieve herself of the struggle to fight. But because she needed a partner to see her through all of the pain and that responsibility, someone else who understood what she was going through and to share that burden with. Someone who she could call friend in this time of strife.

That day, she finally accepted the mantle of the Senshi of the Skies; Sailor Uranus.

From that rough start it transformed to battling the forces of evil to playing duets in concerts; they became the best of friends. Being each others only confidant as they struggled to fight the war that had been raging for over the span of a millennia.

Against those who attempt to destroy their solar system.

Now, as the blonde tried to again get her mind of the other aqua-haired woman, what she felt for the girl was something that she knew she _couldn't _divulge. Thereby ruining the friendship they had built up over that short span, one that the tomboy would never want to give up.

"Daijobu desu ka? _(Are you ok?)" _Michiru asks in moderate concern, noting the taller woman's wistful sigh and unusual silence.

Staring for a moment in surprise, only just realising that she had been spoken to, she vainly tried to push down the beginnings of a blush. Replying after a moment with a stuttered, "I-I'm alright."

'_Apart from the fact that I can't get you out of my mind.'_ She adds silently, turning to look outside the window and putting a hand under her chin.

Michiru frowns at the response, wondering about the other woman's slightly strange behaviour of late.

'_She's been acting very strange lately; I wonder what's on her mind.' _Michiru looks on worriedly, sighing herself, as she worries over her blonde friend, _"I really wish I knew what it was, I hate seeing her like this, so melancholy and withdrawn. She acts like her usual charming self when there are others around. I mean she even tried to hide it from me, but I know her too well for that.' _

As Haruka feels deep blue eyes resting upon her, she starts to fidget, _"She knows that there's something that I'm not telling her, she knows me too well for me to hide it." _

_Bring Bring _

She is relieved when the phone starts to ring, as in means that Michiru is occupied and she can collect her thoughts.

'_I know can't hide my feelings from her forever, she's going to find out eventually and I _should_ tell her…' _She sighs yet again, '_No. I do not desire to ruin our friendship. I would rather just be her friend than, than not at all.' _

The younger woman's melodic voice cuts through her thoughts and her countenance softens, _'Why does she have to be so perfect?'_

"She's too good for me." She states out loud not realising that Michiru had finished her call and that she was close enough to hear what she said.

"Who's too good for you?" Michiru asks, looking at her friend curiously.

Haruka froze, _'She heard that?'_

Thinking quickly, all she could come up with was an eloquent, "I don't know"

All the while mentally slapping herself.

'_So _that's _why she's been acting so strangely.' _Michiru thought with a strange pang of jealousy, but merely shaking it off as annoyance at her distressed friend's object of affection. _'It's been over a girl!'_

"So you like someone, but you don't know who?" She teased, secretly wanting to know who had made the fearless Senshi of the Wind so much like her name sake; Ten'ou Haruka, _Distant _Sky King.

"It doesn't matter who it is, she doesn't like me in that way." Muttered Haruka, then she sighed exasperatedly, knowing that Michiru must have heard and will be curious to know who she was referring to.

"Why, for once the Ten'ou charm isn't working?" Was the reply, still teasing the blonde and upon seeing the blush that stole over her features, she smiled in amusement. _'Who _wouldn't_ want her? She's especially cute when she blushes…' _

"Haruka, it isn't like you to give up like this. You're just not trying hard enough." The Senshi of the Sea said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's…complicated." Was the hesitant answer. '_Especially, since we're Senshi and because you like men, not women. Sometimes I really wish I _was_ a man…"_

"What do you mean it's _complicated_?"

'_She's not going to let it drop, is she? Kami-sama, what have I gotten myself into?' _Haruka sighs in frustration, which Michiru notices and frowns. She then moves towards the obviously frustrated woman and lays a hand upon her shoulder, the racer jumps slightly before relaxing under the contact.

"Haruka." She starts off gently, "You know you can tell me anything."

Looking up into concerned and sincere ocean-blue eye's, Haruka feels a heaviness descend upon her heart, part of her wanting to tell the beautiful woman beside her the truth, but knowing that telling her could backfire and as a result she could lose her partner and best friend. _'I wish I could tell you Michiru, I really do. I…I just can't.'_

'_I couldn't bear to lose you…' _She took one last look into those deep and sincere eyes, before she turned away, not wanting to reveal the sadness that she felt. Instead placing her hand atop the others and replying with an,

"I know Michi…" Before squeezing gently and letting go, not knowing what affect the small action caused in the shorter woman.

As Haruka put her hand upon hers, Michiru's heart sped up a little and when she said _Michi, _her heart did a flip. _'Did she just say what I thought…?'_

When Haruka realised what she said, her eyes widened in surprise. '_Kami-sama, I didn't just…did I?'_

"Michi is it now?" Michiru said teasingly again, trying to ignore her fast beating heart and adding, "Can I call you Ruka then?"

She watched in delight, as yet another blush graced the blonde Senshi of the Winds face.

'_What have I gotten myself into… ?' _She thought with a mental groan.


	2. Love and War

"I-I guess." The Senshi of the Wind and Sky stuttered out, trying to regain her composure yet again.

"Ruka it is then." Michiru beamed at her, which stuns Haruka by her beauty, yet the blonde quickly turns away as she feels her heartbeat quicken.

'_I wish she would smile like that more often, she's so beautiful beyond compare.' _Just as she finished that thought, the presence of evil could be felt in the city of Tokyo.

The Senshi of the Wind and the Senshi of the Sea nodded to each other in silent understanding, knowing that another battle was yet to be fought, before quickly heading out of their apartment and into Haruka's gold convertible. As soon as the both of them strapped on their seatbelts, Haruka, being the formula one driver that she was, sped off at her usual high speed.

'_I know I shouldn't be relieved that a Youma decided to show up, but I have the feeling that if we had kept on with that conversation…' _She sighedmentally,_ 'I think, for now, I should just focus on the task at hand." _

Nearing Juuban Central Park, they saw civilians screaming and running about for their lives, they knew this is where the battle shall be waged. The convertible squealed to a stop, before the two rushed towards the scene of the commotion, it wasn't long before the Youma was within their line of sight.

Quickly nearing it they transformed, not before making sure they were not being observed.

"Uranus Planet Power, Make-Up!" Haruka yelled out.

Following her lead, Michiru yelled out,

"Neptune Planet Power, Make-Up!"

After their transformation, Uranus saw an innocent in the grasp of the monster. Quickly taking action, she invoked her powers, calling out her trademark attack.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Releasing the attack it tore across the ground, the ball of power in the shape of her home planet coming between the Youma's victim and itself, causing it to growl in annoyance, and allowing the civilian to escape.

Facing their new opponent, Uranus and Neptune called out their opening phrases.

"Invited by a new era, I am the magnificent Sailor Uranus!"

She struck a pose and not long did Neptune follow.

"Also invited by a new era, I am the elegant Sailor Neptune!"

Neptune also striking a pose, which made the Youma roar and charge them head on. Both seeing this, they jumped out of the way to avoid injury; Neptune called out her own powers upon the creatures now exposed rear.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

As the watery projectile hit its mark, Uranus followed through with another attack, wanting to end this fight as soon as possible, so that they could get on with their lives.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Watching her attack cut into the Youma and turning it into dust; she didn't notice the looming figure behind her until Neptune's warning voice alerted her to the danger.

"Uranus, watch out!"

Seeing the flash of cold hard metal on her right side, Uranus barely managed to dodge the attack; the new foe growled and took another swipe at her. Blocking this new threat to her person with her Space Sword, she effortlessly controlled the blade while trying to find a weakness in the enemy's defence. Again blocking a rather powerful blow from the creature, Uranus grunted in annoyance.

'_I hate being on the defensive. Hhmmm, he's fast, but not fast enough for me!' _As soon as she finished that thought, she quickened her fighting pace and in a short span, turned the tables.

Dealing what the Youma had her given in spades.

While the fight waged between the Youma and her partner, Neptune looked on, helpless to do anything but watch the scene unfold in front of her eyes. But she was still determined to find a way of helping the blonde.

'_I have to do something, I know that Uranus can handle herself, but I can't just sit here and watch!' _She thought in irritation and a small amount of concern.

Looking back towards the battle, she couldn't help but noticed the ripple of her companion's seemingly endless legs - her incredibly toned rear and supple thighs - as she fought, how Uranus' skilfully carved body moved with barely restrained power…

'_What the hell am I thinking?! We're in a battle and here I am, ogling my partner!' _Neptune though ruefully, wondering why she was looking at her partner in this fashion, and realising that she was indeed 'ogling' the other woman, her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

'_I don't even like girls!' _She added to convince herself, before once again her eyes wandered back towards her comrade.

'_But you have to admit, she does look good…' _Traversing Uranus' toned body with her half-lidded gaze, she noticed curves that were rarely shown in everyday situations, due to the masculine clothes her friend wore and preferred. Unfortunately, it hid what lay beneath…

'_She looks good enough to eat…especially in her sailor fuku…' _She thought brazenly while mentally undressing the blonde tomboy…


	3. Tenshi no Akuma

_Tenshi no Akuma: The Devil and the Angel_ (I think I have this right!)

The Devil and the Angel

The dark and the light,

Even in death

Our love knows no bounds…

I would wait here forever

Waiting just for you,

I'll come and find you

To set our souls free…

Even in life

Even in death,

Both of us are bound

Eternally in love…

Although two hearts unwilling

The battlefield we part,

Through the war and conflict

We see each other's love…

In the swirling darkness

Evil strikes us down,

But the fire burns so brightly

In our love filled eyes…

As the struggle rages onwards

And we weaken and we fall,

But for eternity we'll be

Together in loves embrace…


	4. The Wind and Sea

Shaking out of her rather fanciful reverie, Neptune shook her head and blinked in confusion.

"_Why am I thinking of her like that?" _She thought, shaking her head again. Looking towards her partner as she finally destroyed the Youma. Grinning Uranus saunters over, while placing her Talisman back into her sub-space pocket, and then waves toward her friend cheerfully.

'_I know I love her as a friend.'_ Thought Neptune as her gaze softens, looking upon Uranus' carefree countenance, _'But could it be more…?' _She pondered suddenly.

"_Despite what some people say about her and how she seems at times, I know that she's a gentle and caring person." _Uranus, who is now right next to her, smiles at her affectionately and looks around.

"What do you say we de-transform and get something to eat? I'm starving and I'm sure you must be too." Said Uranus casually, talking as though she hadn't been in a battle just minutes before. "I know of a new restaurant down the street."

"I'd love to." Neptune states softly, before a look of concentration overtook her features and she smoothly de-transformed into her civilian form.

'_If only we could be going out on a real date.' _Uranus sighed wistfully, also de-transforming.

In jest Haruka offered Michiru her arm in a mock-gentlemanly fashion, although the gesture was just an excuse to be close to her aqua-haired companion, it was a customary thing for her to do in the presence of a beautiful woman. Michiru beamed a beautiful smile at Haruka, which made the blonde haired tomboy's heart stop and then start to painfully pound against her chest, before she then took the said arm within her own.

Both of them unknowingly sighed in contentment and then headed off towards wear Haruka had parked the car, although they both slowed down their gait considerably in order to stall for time and enjoy the moment.

Once they arrived to their destination and continuing on with her gentlemanly ruse, Haruka steered Michiru to the passenger seat door and after pause reluctantly letting her companions arm go, opened the door and bowed to the side trying not to grin goofily. Michiru curtsied in response and climbed in, giggling as Haruka closed the door and got into the drivers seat. The blonde sped off again; this time to the new restaurant that she was referring to just minute's prior and subtly sneaking glances at Michiru when she thought she wasn't looking.

Arriving, Haruka again opens the door for her beautiful friend and again offers her arm, a still giggling Michiru resuming her place.

Walking through the doors with arms linked together and animated faces set into wide grins, made Haruka look like a couple; and a perfect one at that.

People who saw the two, observed the affection in their eyes, saw the joy that each other and on a spiritual and unconscious level, saw the unity of the wind and sea.

And it was a magical sight to behold.


	5. Denial and Realisations

As the stares of the people around them went unnoticed, waitress led them to a table, shyly glancing at Haruka as the she escorted them and as they sat down, the racer tipped the waitress generously and used to this kind of treatment from women all around the globe, she winked at her flirtatiously.

This caused the girl to blush brightly and stutter out thanks with big smile on her features.

Watching all this take place, Michiru again felt jealousy rise up within her, but she again tried pushed it back down. Unfortunately it was a harder task than before, which made her stop and evaluate what she was feeling and more to the point; why.

'_What is wrong with me lately?' _Taking a deep, calming breath, she continued on with her line of thought, _'She flirts with girls all the time, I mean she's a racer for heavens sakes, why am I reacting this way?' _She thought with some annoyance, before continuing._ 'I'm not her girlfriend, so what reason do I have for being jealous?'_

As soon as her thoughts came upon the line of not being the other woman's girlfriend, the jealousy that she tried to withhold came back; with a vengeance.

"_No, I see her as a friend and a friend only."_ Michiru thought vehemently, still trying to deny her feelings for the blonde warrior.

As these thoughts ran rampant through her mind, she failed to notice Haruka looking at her in concern, that is, until she felt a warm and incredibly gentle hand atop her own. And looking up slowly surprise she saw the concern upon the tomboys face and when she looked into the other woman's eyes, she saw something else reflected there as well, something that she couldn't begin to describe, yet at the same time made warmth race through her chest.

After her surprise had subsided, she felt that feeling increase the longer her hand was covered by the other, one that both confused her and made her heart beat faster.

Looking down at Haruka's hand on hers, she tried to valiantly re-sort through her feeling again.

"_I-I don't know what I'm feeling…why, why now…I feel as if electricity is shooting right through me…" _But she was interrupted her before she could go much further.

"Michi? Daijobu desu ka? _(Are you alright?)_" She asked, wondering what was wrong since her friend had gone silent all of a sudden, it was a given her Michi was quiet but never _this _quite.

"My _Michi?" _A soon as she thought thisHaruka sighed mentally then, '_That might not…_won't_ ever come to pass, but I never want to see her unhappy.'_

She looked over at Michiru again, but she still hadn't said a word. _'Everything was going great until we sat down, but since then I haven't heard a peep from her…' _

Haruka sighed again, she had done the only thing she _could _do and had put her hand upon the aqua-haired woman's own, in an attempt to comfort her. Upon normal circumstances, she would have been blissfully happy at the contact and a chance to hold the younger woman's hand, but as it was, she was more concerned about Michiru and her silence. Curiously enough, Michiru was the one thinking such thoughts, revelling in the sensations being invoked.

But due to her being wrapped up in her own thoughts, she unmeaningly remained silent.

Taking Michiru's silence as a 'no', she's brought her other hand under Michiru's chin and firmly but gently brought her head up to her level. Looking into her eyes, the teal-eyed blonde saw an odd expression cross Michiru's face, although this passed as quickly as it came, only to be replaced by an expression akin to sadness.

As Haruka brought her head up, Michiru's eyes widened in slight surprise at the unexpected contact, which quickly passed as she felt the added warmth that spread though her body from the other woman's hand under her chin. And as soon as she looked into the other woman's eyes, a part of her conscience came to a realisation, whether she accepted it or not or whether she could, was unknown as of yet.

But the realisation hit her with full impact.

She now knew why she hated seeing her partner hurt; she knew why she had felt jealous when she had flirted with the waitress and most of all, she knew why the knowledge of this 'mystery girl' was affecting her so much and most of all she knew why she felt like a part of her was missing when the other woman was absent.

She loved her, she loved Ten'ou Haruka.

'_I love her. I love her with all my heart and soul…'_


End file.
